This invention relates to apparatus for cleaning a toilet bowl. The apparatus may also be utilized to direct chlorine or other sanitizing or cleaner chemicals into the bowl interior.
The conventional approach for cleaning toilet bowls is to do so manually, with brushes being utilized to remove stains and undesired substances adhering to the bowl interior. Typically, the individual cleaning the bowl manually also uses a cleaning agent of some type to more effectively accomplish the task.
It is known generally to utilize mechanisms of various types in combination with toilet bowls to clean them. Some of these mechanisms spray water or water solutions into the interior of the bowl.
The following patents are believed to be representative of the current state of the art in this field: U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,639, issued May 24, 1988, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,067, issued Dec. 14, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,101, issued Oct. 22, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,098, issued Jun. 11, 1991, U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,562, issued Aug. 11, 1931, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,105, issued Jan. 15, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,729, issued Oct. 17, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,925, issued Jun. 11, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,971, issued Oct. 10, 1995, U.S. Des. Pat. No. D380,816, issued Jul. 8, 1997 and Japanese Patent No. 08144345 A, Published Jun. 4, 1996.
The above-identified prior art does not teach or suggest the combination of structural elements disclosed and claimed herein.
The apparatus of the present invention is characterized by its relative simplicity and ease of operation. In addition, the apparatus can readily be retrofitted for use with toilet bowls of different sizes and configurations. The apparatus can be readily installed on a toilet even by the unskilled. It also may readily be removed from the toilet. No modifications to the structure of the toilet per se are required.
The apparatus is particularly effective in that it directs water and any sanitizing or cleaning agents dissolved therein to the vicinity of the flush water exit holes formed in the toilet bowl at the upper portion thereof and below the rim. This area of a toilet bowl is where ugly and unsanitary stains and deposits are particularly likely to be formed and accumulate. After impacting the toilet bowl in the vicinity of the flush water exit holes the water flows downwardly along the interior surface of the toilet bowl wall about the periphery thereof, providing highly effective and efficient cleaning.
The apparatus of the present invention is for selective releasable connection to a toilet bowl having a toilet bowl side wall defining a toilet bowl interior and a toilet bowl rim attached to the toilet bowl side wall and projecting over the toilet bowl interior. The toilet bowl defines flush water exit holes for directing flush water into the toilet bowl interior under the toilet bowl rim.
The apparatus is for cleaning the toilet bowl at the location of the flush water exit holes and includes a conduit having a conduit interior. The conduit is for positioning in the toilet bowl interior under the toilet bowl rim and for extending substantially the full length of the perimeter of the toilet bowl side wall. The conduit defines a plurality of outwardly directed, spaced apertures communicating with the conduit interior.
Spacer structure is connected to the conduit for frictionally engaging the toilet bowl side wall and cooperable with the toilet bowl side wall when the conduit is positioned in the toilet bowl interior to maintain the conduit at a predetermined position relative to the toilet bowl side wall with the outwardly directed, spaced apertures thereof generally oriented toward the flush water exit holes.
A water supply pipe or line is connected to the conduit for delivering pressurized water to the conduit interior from a source of pressurized water whereby the pressurized water exits the outwardly directed, spaced apertures and is directed toward the toilet bowl in the vicinity of the flush water exit holes.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.